Felices 17 Lucy
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: –EL MALDITO RUBIO ESTABA LAMIENDO A LUCY SALVAJEMENTE./Pero, sinceramente, nunca había visto a Jellal y a Mystogan perseguir a Sting-bee así Jellalmente y Mystoganmente/–Estaremos juntos para siempre, Lucy –Los dos se abrazaron más fuerte. Empezando a besarse, y como es de costumbre, Sting está lamiendo a Lucy como si fuera un delicioso pastel, SU pastel de crema/El fic no muerdec:


Algo de romance por aquí, Aisato escribiendo allá, esté fic leerás (?) Ok me calló :v Espero que les guste esté Oneshot.

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima (cofcofO sino ya hubiera emparejado a Lucy con Sting desde hace muchocofcof)**

**Advertencia: Lo único que puede separar en Povs pueden ser las líneas, por cierto, hay Ooc como en todos mis fanfics :v**

**Oneshot:  
Felices 17, Lucy**

– ¡Lu-chan! –Grito Levy-chan abrazándome emocionada – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Al decir esa frase agarró a Gajeel que estaba detrás de ella-peleando con Natsu-, para pegarle un 'pequeño' codazo MUY BIEN 'disimulado' gritándole también 'disimuladamente' a susurros arrastrándolo hacía mi, quien el otro hace solo segundos se estaba peleando con Natsu. Entonces, cuando llegaron Levy-chan le miro a Gajeel esperando que dijera algo… Al parecer… Pero eso nunca sucedió… Hasta que la legendaria patada de Levy en 'sus debilidades' apareció y entonces, obviamente, Gajeel desistió. **(N/A: Oh may gosh, me salió un poema bien lindo :3 :v)**

–F…F…FE…LIZ…CUM…PLEA…ÑOS…C…C….CO…NE…JA… –Dijo Gajeel esforzándose por respirar hasta que cayó al piso en blanco.

–Oh vamos, no es para tanto… –Para agregar que Levy se esforzaba para no reírse de su novio, tanto que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y le salían lágrimas – ¡Oh por cierto! ¡Aquí está tu regalo Lu-chan!

– ¡GRACIAS LEVY-CHAN! –Grité realmente emocionada al ver que compro todas las sagas de… 'cierto libro' que no mencionaré.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luce/Lucy! –Gritaron todos del salón al mismo tiempo sonriéndome, claro, excepto un Rubio Oxigenado que como siempre llegaba tarde.

– ¡Ruuubiaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó cierto Rubio Oxigenado entrando por la ventana siendo seguido por varios amigos que se supone que le iban… ¿A hacer algo? ¿Siniestro? – ¡Ayúdame mi salvación! –Grito como una chica saltando a mis brazos.

– ¡Pfftt! –Me agarré la boca conteniéndome la risa mientras que el Rubio Oxigenado se quedaba sorprendido – ¡Eres toda una mujer Rubio Oxigenado!

– ¡Cállate idiota! –Me despeino un poco el cabello –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Lucy –Me sonrió como un estúpido chico infantil.

– ¿Y…? –Pregunte curiosa mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Y qué? –Pregunto sentándose en su banco que estaba a lado del mío.

– ¿No… se te olvido mi regalo… cierto? –Pregunte con varios tics en la cabeza, mientras que los otros lo amenazaban con la mirada.

–Es un secreto, Rubia –Me dijo para después acercarse a mis labios directamente y besarme, que como siempre el terminaba mordien-

– ¡Auch! –Grité sobándome el labio ya que el Rubio Oxigenado me mordió como siempre.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunto mientras su cara se volvía algo… "Sting" – ¿Quieres que te curé? –Pregunto mientras se relamía los labios ¡QUÉ IDIOTA!

– ¡C-C-C-C-C-CÁLLATE! –Le grité roja como un tomate golpeándole la cabeza.

–Pff, idiota –Se rió de mi en mi cara para después lamerme la comisura de los labios.

– ¿¡Y TÚ QUE LE HACES A NUESTRA HERMANA!? –De la nada Gray y Natsu aparecieron pisando a Sting con un aura demoniaca.

–Y aquí vinieron lo hermanos celosos –Erza se rió para después mirarlo fijamente… Esto no me gusta para nada – ¿Cómo te atreves? –Chasqueó la lengua juntándose con los otros dos pisándole todavía más fuerte.

–Esto… ¿Chicos? –Pregunté dudosa con una gotita resbalándome la nuca.

– ¿QUÉ? –Preguntaron de forma siniestra y aterradora mirándome profundamente…

–N…Nada –Mi más pésame, Rubio Oxigenado.

– ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto Jellal que hasta este punto el estaba concentrado en sus libros.

–Lo que pasa es que –Fui interrumpida por los otros tres, espero que Jellal los calme…

–EL MALDITO RUBIO ESTABA LAMIENDO A LUCY SALVAJEMENTE –Doblaron el cuello para mirar de nuevo a Sting amenazadoramente mientras el otro estaba aterrado.

–Oh… –Jellal se rió de ellos suavemente –Pero chicos, cálmense, no es para tanto –Les sonrió a los tres, ellos se calmaron.

–T-Tienes razón Jellal –Erza miró a otro lado nerviosa mientras caminaba robóticamente hacía él.

–Bueno, ahora que ya estamos –Suspiro algo cansado dándole su libro a Levy – ¡AGARRENME QUE LO MATO! –Gritó con un aura oscura Jellal sacándole su preciado hierro a Erza.

Lo siguiente que paso es… Jellal, como un monstruo desquiciado siendo mantenido por todos mientras Sting estaba observando la escena algo asustado.

–Por dios Jellal, cálmate –Mystogan le tocó la cabeza a Jellal y le toco la mano –Pero… –Sonrió alegremente – ¡YO TE ACOMPAÑO A MATARLO! –Mystogan agarro una mesa zafándose como Jellal del agarre que todos lo tenían…

Siento pena por Sting, ya que el fue perseguido por toda la escuela, hasta que Mira-san apareció, Mystogan y Jellal le conto todo lo que el Rubio Oxigenado me hizo… Lo único que sé es que después de un segundo Mira-san también estaba persiguiendo al Rubio Oxigenado con un escritorio.

Sting Eucliffe, él es mi mejor amigo de la infancia junto con Jellal, Natsu, Gray y Erza. Somos pareja desde hace tres años y medio, hoy se cumple cuatro años. Sinceramente, es lo mismo todos los días: El Rubio Oxigenado me molesta, y todo eso… Pero nunca vi a Jellal y a Mystogan perseguirlo así Jellalmente y Mystoganmente. **(N/A: Fuck Yeah: Jellalmente y Mystoganmente 1313)**

–Bueno, después de que ya termino todos los periodos Sting, Mystogan y Mirajane nunca aparecieron… Sin mencionar a Laxus que casi destruye la biblioteca persiguiendo a Sting –El maestro (Makarov) estaba en una esquina 'decepcionado' de sus hijos.

–Lo siento Rubio Oxigenado –Me disculpe con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza al verlo todo lastimado y cansado recuperando aliento, siento que es mi responsabilidad ya que son mis 'hermanos'.

–N-No… importa… –Se sento en el césped del parque señalándome que yo me siente con él.

–De verdad fue algo divertido –Sonreí feliz y divertida al verlo así.

–Sabes Rubia… M…M…Mi regalo para…t-ti –Rápidamente el empezó a balbucear y a sonrojarse ¡Oh por el prostíbulo de Debrah! ¡Qué tierno!

* * *

–Lucy se acomodo cerca de él haciendo que Sting sienta su respiración –Bueno… –De la nada el se volvió realmente serio – ¡Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos! –Sting sonrió infantilmente agarrando a Lucy de la mano llevándola a sus casas, ya que son vecinos.

Al llegar a la casa de Sting se sacaron los zapatos y saludaron a todos, ya que la familia de Lucy también estaba ahí junto con la de Sting. Rápidamente el rubio llevo de la mano a Lucy a su cuarto, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí… aunque… las otras veces no eran… para… 'hablar los dos' necesariamente.

– ¿Qué pasa Rubio Oxigenado? –Pregunto Lucy, a eso Sting le agarro su mano y con la otra le corrió un mechón rubio que le molestaba la vista de la cara de la ojichocolate.

–Bueno… Lucy –Empezó diciendo serio hasta que saco algo de su bolsillo – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando cumplamos 18? –Sting vio la reacción sorprendida de Lucy y empezó a balbucear diciendo cosas inentendibles –B-Bueno t-t-tampoco e-es que m-me tuvieras q-que dar una respuesta a-ahora –Se puso rojo como un tomate rascándose la mejillas tiernamente.

–Pff… ¡Hahahahahahaha! –Lucy se rió en su cara toda sonrojada con lágrimas en los ojos –Obviamente mi respuesta es sí, Rubio Oxigenado –La oji-chocolate se tiro encima de él abrazándole felizmente.

–Oh… –Sting se quedo embobado viendo el techo preguntándose si realmente esto estaba pasando, hasta que al fin reaccionó y le correspondió el abrazo a Lucy para acercarse lentamente y besarse apasionadamente.

–Te amo, Rubio Oxigenado –Los dos chocaron sus cabezas sonriendo.

–Yo también –Le puso el anillo a Lucy tal como él también se lo puso a él.

Las palabras tan deseadas para Lucy, al fin las escucho… Lo único que siempre quiso escuchar de su mejor amigo de la infancia, su primer amor, y su novio…

–Estaremos juntos para siempre, Lucy –Los dos se abrazaron más fuerte. Empezando a besarse, y como es de costumbre, Sting está lamiendo a Lucy como si fuera un delicioso pastel…

**Su **delicioso pastel de crema.

**~~~Al siguiente día~~~**

– ¡Rubia! –Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrando la dulce sonrisa de Sting.

– ¿Huh? –Le pregunto todavía Lucy medio dormida.

–Ya es tarde, prepárate –Sting lamió la comisura de los labios de la rubia –Llegaremos tarde, tienes que apurarte –Después le dio una sonrisa de esas "Sting".

–Ah… sí… –Se levanto medio dormida poniéndose su uniforme, ¿Qué que hacia ahí? Simple, siempre tenía uno de repuesto aquí de por si acaso.

– ¡Vamos vamos! –Sting le agarro el brazo a la Rubia al ver que ya estaba preparada.

**~~Después de que Sting arrastrará como a un muñeco a Lucy~~**

–Ah… –Lucy bostezo somnolienta tapándose la boca con sus manos –Sabes, me siento muy feliz a las promesas de ayer… –Giró su cabeza sonrojada.

–Yo también… Entonces, ¿Siempre estaremos juntos, Rubia? –Pregunto sonriéndole.

–Eso no se pregunta Sting-bee –Le golpeó la espalda feliz de su pregunta.

–Lucy, sabes, te amo mucho –Le beso inesperadamente lamiéndole todo el labio.

* * *

–Yo también… Sting –Se empezó a reír feliz, pero…

– ¡CUIDADO LUCY! –Grité desesperado empujando a Lucy del camión que estaba descontrolado, golpeándome y atropellándome a mi…

– ¿S..ting…? –Pregunto Lucy sorprendida… solo hubiese querido que fuera así pero…

– ¡RUBIA, LUCY, CUIDADO! –Grité asustado y aterrado empujándola, pero a último momento ella me sonrió tiernamente tirándome a mí a la vereda y.. chocándola a ella…

Solo… Siento que algo rojo me está rodeando… Solo sé que mi Rubia está rodeada de algo rojo.

–Te…salvé… –Lucy sonrió débilmente en mis brazos así yo notando que tenía muchos cortes en aquel cuerpo…

– ¿LU…CY…? –Pregunté al ver que ella después de esa frase cerraba sus ojos color chocolate – ¿N-No...estás…muerta, cierto? Tu solo estás durmiendo… ¿No? Lucy…

Sentía todo ese líquido rojo en toda mi cara, ella cada vez se volvía más pálida, y aquella calidez que siempre tiene estaba desapareciendo, volviéndose toda fría. Cada vez más personas nos rodeaban… Pero eso no importaba porque yo… Perdí a…a…a…NO…NO…YO NO LA PERDÍ… SÍ… SIGUE AQUÍ…Con…su anillo ¿Cierto? –Empecé a buscar su mano y al darme cuenta de que ya no tenía sus manos de porcelana… ¡LUCY! – ¡LUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYY! –Grité con lágrimas en los ojos… siento que todo mi mundo se desvanece… Lucy…

Pronto siento una sensación rara, veo sangre por todos lados… Mi vista se nublaba… Y veía a todos mis compañeros aterrados y llorando desesperadamente para después mirar al otro coche que estaba en frente de mis ojos y como salí volando de mi preciada…Rubia…

**~Fin~**

¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado c: ¿Review?

¡VIVA EL STILU BITCHES!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
